


The sleeping slip has begun to fray

by magicalkidtazuna



Category: Let's Play Cyberpunk Red - Polygon (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Memory Loss, Vang0 is sad, angst with a semi-happy ending, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalkidtazuna/pseuds/magicalkidtazuna
Summary: After an eventful drive, Vang0 Bang0 finds themself on a beach with no discernable exits. No stairs, no ladders, not even a boat. Confused, Vang0 comes to terms with what he's lost in Night City, and what they love found along the way.
Kudos: 6
Collections: PCPR Mini Big Bang 2020





	The sleeping slip has begun to fray

**Author's Note:**

> HOOOOH BOY this was a doozy! First off, This fic is apart of the PCPR mini big bang. the artist i worked with was @pumpkinvvitch , go check them out! I'd also like to thank the beta i had for this fic also go check them out @thebutterflymafia on tumblr! Anyways hope you enjoy the fic.

clink!

clink!

clink!

Vang0 Bang0 jumped in his seat as the van hit a bump in the road, speeding upon the coast side road. The trinkets they collected over their various travels crashed and banged around the drivers side, one almost hitting the window. The loud trinkets and music blaring from the car stereo didn’t faze Vang0. He wasn’t sure where he was going, but it sure wasn’t home. 

Vang0 wasn’t focused on the road, he was focused on something...else. It wasn’t the other cars; there weren’t any. Most people stayed in Night City, so the roads weren’t full a lot- he knew that. But this road didn’t have anything- anything that would ever prove that anyone had ever existed near here. Not even a bottle. They sped up, trying hard to forget the fact that this wasn’t a regular road. Catching a glimpse of the road behind him , he noticed the lack of a path before him. It seemed as if he was going nowhere, and had been nowhere. It even seemed to be building in front of his own eyes, like a treadmill. No past, no known future, simply the present moment in time. He slowed down to check what the fuck was going on. 

Hitting the brake forcefully, the road stopped in front of them.The road stopped in front of them as they slammed the brake- not a dead end, but a cliff. The ground below them was observed by a thick fog, making it impossible for him to see what was below. He stopped too late, only ending up stopping his heart, and their car dangled on the edge. Their heart pounded, too afraid to even make a sound. On a thread his life stood-, one wrong move and he could come crashing down. They looked back, quickly trying to recover and return back to Night City. He was already thinking of how he would tell this story to Burger and Dasha, to distract himself. But his car moved one inch too far, and time slowed down to a halt as he fell.

They awoke on a bench by the sea. Sleepily, he looked around the area he was in. There didn't seem to be any form of escape-, no ladders, no handholds on the sheer and forbidding cliffs that encompassed the wals, not even a boat. The sand was unnaturally smooth, almost slippery. No sun shone through the clouds. They would have freaked out if they weren't so tired-, everything seemed slightly hazy and foggy. He almost wanted to lay back down on the bench before they noticed it was made of hard and crispy wood. Bouncing up from his slumber, he slipped on the glass-like… sand? What is this? Standing up, Tthey tried picking it up, but they realized that he couldn't. There was a layer of glass above the sand. This wasn't a normal beach, like that wasn't a normal road. They noticed a voice, or something like it. It sounded like an imitation of a voice he knew. Cautiously, he walked to the source. 

It was…. a box. Less sticky notes littered its surface than you'd expect. None of them made any sense. “See snom”, elaborating with another note saying “Snom the Cat”. A few usernames and passwords, a random date months in the past. Shaking it, something shook and banged against the walls. The top was sealed with translucent tape which had clearly been moved and removed many times. He felt like he remembered this box, but only vaguely. Looking up, the sun seemed to shine through the clouds. illuminating Vang0 and Vang0 only. He eagerly peeled the tape of the box, almost ripping the top. 

Nothing was in the box. Entirely empty. He flipped over the box, shaking it out vigorously. There needed to be something in it- , there had to be. Everything was pointing to this holding something, anything. It was like a lightning strike on a silent day, surprising, yes, But invigorating and strong. But it was just a candle- a lie dancing as something more. He threw the box on the ground. He couldn't give a shit if it was important, if it was his only hope of getting out. This was personal. He was led on to hope 

From what they have entered from the snippets of the life he remembered, his memory has always been weak. For a while, it was just small things. Where the chocolate milk cooler was in the lunch hall, passwords to accounts they never used, where his pencils were- things you might expect. It got worse as they got older, but it was always manageable. It didn't really matter, in the grand scheme of things.

Then it happened.

No one liked to talk about it, not even Vang0.

Their memory had gotten so much worse since then. Some days, he could barely remember where his laptop was, much less how to set up a stream. Dasha was always kind about it, giving them information on things he had trouble with. He only remembered it because he had written about it in the journal Burger had been encouraging him to keep.. Burger didn’t always get it, occasionally expecting him to remember more than what is reasonable. Sometimes his suggestions were helpful, sometimes not. Still, Vang0 Bang0 valued them both so, so much. 

Snapping back to reality, they noticed the spreads of paper he had torn up unconsciously, They threw the box into the sea, cursing it out as it floated away and was swallowed by the fog. Tears started welling up, not even noticing beyond a sting that began in his eyes. Everything just boiled up into a mess of emotions and fears and hopes and the scorched pages of memories and everything. Time stopped and they just let it all out, yelling everything they ever needed to. He doubt he had ever been that loud before

Taking a deep breath, he shuddered. His hands were wet and had marks from digging their nails into their palms. Trying to get up, his legs stuck to the glass-like surface, and he felt woozy and tired. His legs wobbled as he moved to the ground by the bench the awoke next to. Tears stuck to their checks as he laid down on the smooth glass. Their breath was weak and quiet, fogging up the glass. Weakly, he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again the artist i worked with was @pumpkinvvitch and the beta i worked with is @thebutterflymafia please go check them both out.


End file.
